Hunter
The Hunter is a military attack helicopter that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, then later in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The Hunter is clearly based on the AH-64 Apache. The Hunter that appears in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the appearance is the same as the real-life AH-64 Apache. The Hunter in GTA San Andreas has very few differences, such as the cockpit that was removed and an eight-blade tail rotor blade is used instead of the four-blade version. The Hunter is a very deadly helicopter in all three games, as the helicopter is capable of firing two rockets and shoot bullets from it's self-aimed, mounted machine gun. Like both the Rhino and Hydra (GTA SA), it also has unlimited ammunition. The Hunter isn't bullet or explosion proof so it can be destroyed easly. The Hunter can also be used for the Vigilante side mission, which it's called "Brown Thunder" in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. The Hunter's game file appear on Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, probably indicating that the helicopter was supposed to appear in the game, but doesn't appear in the game at all. The file's on the disc are left overs from GTA Vice City. In both GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Hunter's door opens like a normal door found on any other helicopter while the Hunter in GTA San Andreas has a hatch door, the door that can be found on a Hydra. Notable appearance in missions In GTA Vice City Stories, the Hunter makes two major appearances in Over The Top and Last Stand. Victor Vance breaks into Fort Baxter Air Base and uses it to attack the Mendez Cartel's building in Downtown, Vice City. After this, the player will be able to activate another side mission from the helicopter called Skywolf. The helicopter was used by the GIGN Agents in the GTA Vice City mission All Hands On Deck to attack Cortez's Yacht. The helicopter is used in Flight School in GTA San Andreas. Locations GTA Vice City *Parked inside Fort Baxter Air Base after completing Keep Your Friends Close... or collecting all the hidden packages in the city. *Spawns on a helipad in Ocean Beach after the mission Keep Your Friends Close... GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at the southern end of Escobar International Airport after Last Stand. Starts the "Skywolf" side mission upon entering the vehicle. Trivia *The Hunter in GTA Vice City Stories doesn't have a radio while the Hunter in GTA Vice City does. The default radio station for the Hunter in GTA Vice City is V-Rock. *The Hunter is the fastest and most armed helicopter in the series, but has the widest turning radius *An Army Helicopter was planned for Grand Theft Auto III but was cut. It's possible the Hunter was planned to be introduced or it could have been a completely different Helicopter. Category:Vehicles